A Cry For Help
by MichelleS-9
Summary: When someone hurts Rory, who will be there to help her? A RoryParis slash story
1. The Attack

A Cry For Help

Summary: When someone hurts Rory, who will be there to help?

Pairing: Rory/Paris

Disclaimer: Hey, if it was my story, Paris and Rory would have been together since season 1…The song is Holy Water, by Big and Rich.

Authors Note: I got the idea for this story while reading a Jess/Rory fanfiction, and listening to Holy Water by Big and Rich, but I believe this pairing is infinitely better. I also would like to point out that I really have no idea what a hospital does when someone has been raped, so my hospital details might be a tad off…

_--_

_Chapter 1 - The Attack_

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I used to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine wherever she would go,_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head…_

_---_

'How could this happen?' She thought to herself, lying on the dock in the same position he had left her in. Her clothes, savagely torn off her, a few feet away, the cruel reminder. Her cell phone lay with them, ringing mercilessly, but the frail girl stayed where she was.

A bright moon shone down on her, illuminating the water and reflecting off the twin streams coming down her cheeks.

She didn't know how long she'd lain there, nor how long she would. Her mind, usually so brilliant just couldn't grasp the concept of the nights occurrences. She knew she needed to get up, but for now, she had not the strength of the will to perform that simple act of self preservation.

---

At the same moment, a shiny black Jaguar pulled into a driveway behind an older model jeep. The tall blonde girl in the drivers seat got out cautiously, sharp eyes focused on her destination; the Gilmore house. But just as she reached the porch, a frantic figure rushed out.

"Rory?" Lorelei questioned, a worried tone to her voice. As she saw the figure, her shoulders visibly slumped. "Hi, Paris."

"Hello, Lorelei. Umm, I guess asking if Rory was in would be kind of stupid, huh?"

The older woman looked on the verge of tears as she responded. "I don't know where…I mean she's never…Paris, I can't find my baby!" She sort of stumbled, and Paris darted forward to ease her down gently to rest on the front porch.

"Take it easy. Did you try her cell phone?"

She held up her left hand, where a cordless telephone could be seen. "Nothing." She said simply. "She just went out to get some Chinese food at Al's. That was three hours ago!"

"Did you try looking for her on the route she would have taken?"

"I went, Sookie's still looking, Luke went out, even Dean, and they're not even dating anymore."

"Lorelei, stay here. I'll go look too. We'll find her." Without staying to make sure she was okay, Paris dashed back to her car, her mind filling with gruesome thoughts, each worse than the one before it. She had come to Stars Hollow with the intention of telling Rory that she was in love with her, and now she wouldn't stop until she was sure that Rory was okay.

--

The Jaguar handled beautifully, even on the dangerous back roads of Stars Hollow Connecticut. Paris was practically flying, and she was thankful for the small towns lack of police force.

She was barely even glancing at the road, just staring off to either side of it, trying in vain to find her blue-eyed goddess, whose wit and intellect matched her own perfectly, and whose angelic face kept her awake at night. Paris had waited over a year for the moment she would confess her love, and no one, nothing would stand in her way. So lost in her thoughts, she nearly sped right past the dock where the crumpled figure lay. Throwing it into reverse, motor protesting loudly, she went right back to the dimly lit up pier.

As she got out, not even turning off the engine, she yelled loudly. "RORY!" The figure stayed limp. Still, Paris rushed out, fearing the worst.

--

"RORY?" The familiar voice called out. She could hardly believe it, could it really be…

The blonde rushed up, kneeling next to her.

From somewhere deep inside, Rory managed to turn her head towards the crouched figure. "It's you." She stated simply.

"Rory," Paris whispered. She looked over the limp and beaten body of her best friend. She was nearly naked, except for tatters of her shirt, her pants were completely off. "What happened?" She asked quietly, fearing she already knew the answer.

"He was so strong. I tried to stop him…"She trailed off. Paris brushed her hand over Rory's beautiful face, feeling the wet trail of tears there. Bright blue eyes opened, and met Paris'. She could see the pain reflected in her eyes. "I'm so cold." Rory stated, shivering.

Paris immediately ripped her own sweatshirt off and gently wrapped it around Rory's shivering form. "Hey hon, tell me what hurts, so I don't hurt it more, okay?" She whispered gently into her ear, brushing a few stray strands of light brown hair from her face.

Rory rubbed her cheek into Paris' gentle hands, looking for some sort of comfort. "Everything." She said barely audible.

"Do you have any broken bones? Does your neck hurt?" Paris was worried about injuring the girl she loved even more than she was now.

"Don't think…Don't know…I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" She started crying again.

"Oh Rory, baby, you didn't do anything." She stroked her cheek, brushing away the new tears there. Rory's eyes opened again, and Paris saw something else in their depths: Strength. The brunette pushed herself up into a sitting position, clutching Paris' sweatshirt tight to her body.

"Rory, lets get you out of here. Can you stand?" Rory nodded, leaning on the blonde for support. Somehow they managed to reach Paris' car. The blonde helped her into the passenger seat, then ran back for the remains of Rory's clothing, knowing the police would probably want them.

The long way to the Hospital, Rory clutched tightly to Paris' free hand. Paris called Lorelei on the way, and in hushed tones told her to meet them there. Lorelei was completely torn between being ecstatic that she was alive, and devastated that she was hurt. Luke, upon hearing the news, rushed back to the house to drive her.

--

The emergency room buzzed with activity, as Paris gently led Rory inside. She stayed right by her side as the team of emergency technicians wheeled her on the gurney to the wing the hospital had to deal specifically with Rape victims. At the door to the examining room, the doctors tried to keep Paris out.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in with her. Only her legal guardian can." Paris refused to be deterred.

"Just try to stop me. I'm not leaving her alone." Her hand never left Rory's, and she felt the brunette give it a weak, but thankful squeeze.

"Please don't make her leave, doctor." Rory requested quietly, eyes filling with tears again with the thought of being alone.

The doctor let Paris in.

As Rory was examined, Paris kept her eyes completely focused on Rory's beautiful face. She never once let go of that hand, and Rory didn't think she could have made it through the process if not for the blonde. When the doctor informed her that her mother was there, she suddenly couldn't bear the thought of facing her now. She looked towards Paris.

"Will you tell her what happened? I can't…see her now…" she trailed off.

"Of course. Will you be okay here without me?" Rory nodded.

"Just come back, please?" Paris nodded back, kissing the back of Rory's hand before releasing it and making her way to the waiting room

--

Lorelei was pacing the room anxiously, with Luke and Sookie trying in vain to calm her down. When she saw Paris, she sprang forward.

"Paris! Where's Rory? What happened?" She grabbed both of Paris' shoulders.

"Sit down." She said, trying to be calm.

"NO! Where is my daughter?"

"Sit DOWN Lorelei!" Paris yelled.

She looked surprised at the girls outburst, and complied instantly.

"Lorelei," Paris said gently. "Rory was raped. She is being examined now, in the Hospital's specialized rape wing."

Lorelei's hand flew to her mouth. She didn't speak for a few seconds, the idea not fully sinking in. When she spoke, it was calm and deliberate.

"I'll kill him."

Paris quite agreed with her, but now was not the time. "We don't know who it was, and chances are neither does Rory. She hasn't said much yet."

"Take me to my baby." It was not a question, and as much as it pained Paris to have to say it, Rory did not want to see her now.

"I'm sorry, but Rory doesn't want you to see her like this. She wants you to stay here, and she'll see you when they're done with her."

"She doesn't want to see me?" Lorelei looked pained. "But I'm her mother."

"She doesn't want you to see how bad she is. Wait until they clean her up, and I'll come out to get you, okay? But right now, I need to get back to her so she's not alone."

She stood to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her. "Tell her I love her, okay Paris?" She pleaded.

"Of course." She left then, trusting Luke and Sookie to take care of the dejected woman.

--

_She wants someone to call her angel,_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes._

_She's looking through the faces, and unfamiliar places._

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries._

---

Paris quietly re-entered the room, and looked at the delicate form on the examining table. Rory was sitting up now, Tears streaming down her face, as a doctor asked her questions.

"Do you know who your attacker was?" Rory shook her head.

"What did he look like? Short, tall, race, anything you can remember, anything at all?" Again she shook her head. "Big, strong." She said almost incoherently. The doctor made a note.

"If you remember anything else, give me a call, okay?" The doctor stood to leave, and Paris stepped forward, coming to rest next to the shivering form.

"Hey," She whispered softly, taking her hand again.

Rory looked at her, tears still falling. "Paris," She sniffed catching the girl off guard as she wrapped her thin arms around the blonde. Paris held her, rocking her gently back and forth, whispering assurances in her ear.

They stayed like that until another attendant came in with a sponge and bucket. "I'm here to clean Miss Gilmore up." He said. Rory recoiled at the sight of the rather large man in the room, and clung tightly to Paris.

"Do you want me to do it, Rory?" She asked the girl gently. Rory nodded, relaxing perceptively. Paris released her long enough to retrieve the items from the attendant, who relinquished them without a comment.

Paris went back to where Rory sat on the table. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" She asked timidly. Rory silently nodded, and removed her backless gown.

In the harsh fluorescent light, Paris could clearly see all the damage on Rory's small body. Cuts and bruises marred the surface of her porcelain skin, nearly making Paris weep for the poor girl. She wanted nothing more than to sweep the hurt girl into her arms, and tell her everything would be alright. For now, she continued to clean the other girl, stopping when she would gasp with pain, and soothing her before continuing with her task.

When Rory was cleaned up, she helped the girl lay down, and called a nurse. They wheeled Rory into a room, where she'd be more comfortable, and Rory asked to have her mother brought in.

While they were waiting, Rory looked at Paris, who was holding her hand. "Please don't leave me."

"I promise I won't leave your side until you want me to." She said, kissing the back of Rory's hand once more. Rory gave her a weak smile, and they both turned to face the door as it slowly opened.

--

Authors note: I think this was a good first chapter, and I definitely will get another one out soon, I just had to get this inspiration out before it drove me crazy!

Next Chapter: Recovery


	2. Recovery

A Cry For Help

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them, and George Bush just legalized gay marriage! Please…And the song is still Holy Water by Big and Rich

To idolizelorelail3 – I think your question will be answered in this chapter…

Hawks Eyre – I'm sorry for your friend: I hope I'm doing a decent job with my facts, if not, feel free to let me know

Mr. Schimpf – Thank you for your kind words, I honestly don't like rape fics usually either, but when the inspiration hit, I had to take it! I really can't wait for _your_ next chapter, because I am addicted to your story!

Pairing: Rory/Paris slash fic

Author's note: I feel it worthwhile to mention that this is an after Dean, before Jess sort of time, that I'm well aware doesn't actually exist, so sort of alternate reality. I actually toyed with the idea of Dean being the rapist, but that leaves the ugly job of making him a villain, and he has to be punished, and the town hating him, and I just wasn't interested in doing that much work…

--

Chapter 2 – Recovery

--

Lorelei slowly made her way into the room, eyes filling with tears at the sight of her daughter in the narrow hospital bed.

No words were spoken as Rory and Lorelei embraced briefly, neither of them wanting to let go of the other one. Paris was feeling quite out of place, and stood as if to leave but Rory's voice quickly stopped her.

"No, Paris don't leave me."

The blonde immediately sat back down, taking the hand Rory offered her. Lorelei sat back, watching the emotion pass between the two, with interest. She knew that Paris felt something for Rory, that had been apparent for months. What she hadn't realized was that Rory felt the same. For now, she figured it could do nothing but help her injured daughter.

"Rory, baby, what happened?" Lorelei stroked her forehead.

Rory looked away. "It was so fast, he pulled me off the path, and then…" Rory looked down, unwilling to go on.

"Oh, Rory. It's okay. You don't have to say any more." She kissed Rory's forehead. The three of them stayed like that for a long time, until Lorelei spoke again.

"They said you could go home anytime you were ready, so just tell me okay? Do you need anything, want anything?" She asked desperately.

"Coffee would be excellent." Rory smiled weakly. Lorelei rushed out, happy to help her daughter.

When she was gone, Rory turned back to Paris. "Are you going to come back to the house with us? Wait, I'm just being selfish. You probably have things to do, I mean look what time it is, and it's a school night…"

"Rory, there's nowhere else I'd rather be, than right here with you." Paris said seriously, looking deep into Rory's clear blue eyes

Rory's face contorted into the first genuine smile that she'd had since the whole ordeal began.

"I just need to call nanny, and tell her where I am." She pulled out a cell phone, dialed, and engaged in a lively discussion in Portuguese.

"Okay, I'm all yours." She smiled to the other girl, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Rory's mind was on overdrive. She'd dumped Dean, realizing that she had fallen in love with the girl in front of her. A girl who not five seconds before had said that she was all Rory's. Rory was instantly hopeful. Could there be a bright side to this horrible ordeal?

The door opened, and Lorelei came back in with two cups of coffee. "Here you go, honey. Paris I got you one too." She handed them both a cup of the steaming substance.

Taking hers gratefully, Rory looked up at her mother and said simply, "Let's go home now."

--

Rory was unwilling to part with Paris for even the short ride back to Stars Hollow, so The blonde handed Lorelei the keys to her most prized possession, and slid into the backseat with Rory.

The ride back was silent, and Rory was both grateful for and hated it. Paris gently rubbed her back, bringing her what little comfort she could while in the cramped space.

Lorelei watched them both from the rearview mirror, hating that Rory didn't want to let her in. 'At least there's one person she feels she can trust, but why can't it be me?' She thought, knowing the whole time how selfish that was of her.

When they reached the Gilmore house, a small crowd had gathered on the front deck. Luke, Sookie, Jackson, and Dean were all there, and it seemed like the rest of the town was only next door, judging from the cars in Babbette's driveway.

For the second time that night, the black Jaguar parked behind that jeep, but this time, three occupants got out. Paris' arm was tight around Rory, as they made their way to the house. The crowd parted when they saw Rory's downward glancing eyes, allowing her and Paris to go in, unhindered.

Paris helped the girl to her room, to her small twin sized bed. Rory looked around for a moment, confused that everything could look so normal, just like she left it. Her Harvard board, all the clothes she had out. It felt to her like she'd been gone a lifetime, and it was odd to her to see it like that. "It's so normal." She said out loud.

"Did you expect it to be different?" Paris asked, sitting down beside her. Rory leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I guess not." By instinct, Paris' arm went around Rory's waist and pulled them tight together. Rory sighed happily at the unexpected contact.

The two stayed like that for a few more moments, until Rory let out a stifled yawn.

"You need to get some sleep, Rory. Do you want me to help you change?" Paris asked her, standing up. Rory nodded looking embarrassed at the thought. Paris quickly helped, her, keeping her eyes closed as much as she could, despite that she had already seen the girl naked.

Rory then settled into bed, and Paris kneeled next to her, fixing her pillows.

"Do you need anything else?" Paris asked her.

"Will you stay with me?" Rory pleaded.

"Of course." She pulled Rory's desk chair up to the side of the bed, continuing to hold her hand.

"Paris?" Rory said, looking conflicted.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I feel like I have to tell you something." She turned her head, covering her face with her free hand.

Paris turned it back gently. "Rory, what is it?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you." She didn't look away, instead keeping her eyes directly focused on Paris' face. To her surprise, Paris' smile only widened.

"I love you too, Rory." She replied, gently stroking the girls tear stained cheek. "I love you too," she repeated.

Rory looked up at her. "Really?" she whispered. Paris bent down, and kissed the other girl's forehead. "Really." She replied, smiling at Rory.

"Paris?" Rory said again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me? I don't think I can sleep alone." She turned down the comforter, and Paris slid into the bed beside her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist, careful to avoid the cuts she knew were there. Rory nestled her head into Paris' neck, sighing at the contact with the woman she loved.

In the doorway, unnoticed by both, Lorelei peeked in. She took in the sight of her daughter and Paris in bed together. She was still torn, but for now, she simply closed the door and left the pair undisturbed.

--

_The dark clothed figure seemed to come out of nowhere, grabbing her and dragging her off. She struggled in vain; the person was too strong for her to escape. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her rising scream. _

_He dragged her out to the pier, and used one hand to hold her weak arms above her head, and the other wielded a knife. In a raspy voice, he threatened her: "Don't scream, or I'll kill you." In a flash it seemed as if her clothes were instantly off, and his large weight seemed to descend on her light frame and the world went black…_

_--_

Rory twisted and turned, as if to escape some invisible bonds. Paris felt, rather than heard, Rory's obvious nightmare. Immediately coming to full consciousness, she gently spoke into the other girl's ear.

"Rory, baby? Wake up, it's just a dream, you're safe."

The taller girl's eyes snapped open, still lost in her nightmare world. Her breathing was heavy, eyes filled with fear, until she saw the concerned blonde next to her.

Paris pushed some stray hairs out of her face, a concerned look on her face. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. Rory burst into silent tears as she embraced the blonde.

Paris gently soothed the frightened girl, until Rory fell back asleep against Paris' strong shoulder, her breathing slowing, her heart rate returned to normal. She lowered Rory gently back to the bed, wrapping her arms around her in a protective way.

--

Paris woke up a few hours later, an unfamiliar warmth against her front. She was slightly confused until she remembered the events of the past night, and her and Rory's subsequent confessions. With a smile, she looked in front of her at the sleeping form. Sometime during the night, Rory had turned around, so the two were now spooning. Paris snaked her arm around the other girl, pulling them tightly together. Rory sighed happily in her sleep, past nightmare forgotten.

--

_She just needs a little help, to wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands of someone who understands…_

--


	3. The Morning After

A Cry For Help

Pairing: Rory/Paris slash fic

Disclaimer: This is my story, but not my characters…

--

Chapter 3 – The morning after…

--

The sun shined brightly through the light colored curtains, as Rory awoke from blissful slumber. She shifted out of Paris' grasp, careful not to wake the girl. She gathered up her Chilton uniform, and headed straight for the shower.

The warm water soothed her back, at the same time angering her unhealed cuts. Finally, away from her mother, the doctors, and even Paris, she allowed the tears to come, sobbing uncontrollably. She sank to the cool tiled floor of the shower.

--

Paris awoke just after Rory stepped out of the room. Debating whether to go look for the girl, she heard the shower run. Realizing it must be Rory, she snuggled back into the warm sheets. She took a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand noting that it was only just after five in the morning. She closed her eyes, just for a second, and she was asleep again.

--

Long after the hot water was gone, Rory was still curled into a tight ball on the shower floor, the cold water assaulting her body.

--

Paris bolts awake, the sudden feeling of something not being right spurring her out of her peaceful slumber. Taking a look at the clock, it reads 6:17, and the water is still running. Her heart caught in her throat as she rushed through the kitchen and up the stairs. At the bathroom door, she paused momentarily, knocking loudly. She listened closely, and heard the sound of Rory's anguish. She opened the door, shutting it behind her as she went in the small bathroom.

She took in the sight of the dark haired girl, quickly turning off the water. Paris grabbed a towel off the rack, laying it gently over Rory's soaked body. She slowly stepped into the stall, nearly slipping on the water slicked surface. At this, Rory looked up.

Paris nearly burst into tears herself at the devastated look in the other girl's eyes. She knelt down next to her, gently lifting Rory off the hard floor, and into her caring arms.

Paris was now sitting in the shower, crossed legged, with Rory on her lap. The shivering girl was still wrapped in the towel, her head nestled in the crook of Paris' head. Paris' arms were around her, gently caressing her rapidly drying skin. The water drenched floor and long since soaked her pj bottoms, but Paris hardly noticed.

"Paris?" Rory asked quietly.

"What is it, Rory?" Paris responded gently, not stopping the soothing motion of her hands.

"If we don't get up, we're going to be late for school."

"We're not going to school today."

"But we have to. I mean, we have a meeting today, a-and the Franklin, a-and--"

"I think the others can handle it for us today. That's why we have other people on our staff. If you're really worried, we can call them later."

"But what about class? What if we miss something important?" Rory asked anxiously.

"We will pick up the notes from someone who was there." Then she smiled. "Only not Louise and Madeline, cause I really don't need their weekend date's numbers in the margins."

Rory let out a small giggle, tinged with a low sob. "Me neither."

"Why don't we get you back to bed for now, then when we have hot water again, I'll run you a nice relaxing bath. How does that sound?"

"Mmm." Rory mumbled.

"Good. Now let's get you dried off, okay?" The blonde stood, helping the still damp girl to her feet.

--

With Rory settled back into bed, Paris took a minute to make two phone calls.

The first went to the Gellar mansion. Although she doubted that her mother had noticed her absence, nanny must be out her mind with worry. When the Portuguese woman answered the phone on the first ring, Paris' thoughts were confirmed. In simple Portuguese, she told the woman what had happened, and promised to convey her deep sorrow at the news to Rory.

The second phone call was to Chilton. She spoke to the receptionist, informing her that Rory and herself would not be attending that day.

Her phone calls made, she started to head back into Rory's bedroom, when Lorelei stopped her.

"Paris?"

"Yes?"

"How is Rory?"

"She's okay. I just convinced her that she didn't need to go to school."

Lorelei nodded sadly. "That's my girl. She never misses school. I should probably call Chilton, so it's not an unexcused absence."

Paris stopped her. "I already did that."

"Oh," Lorelei said uncertainly. "Well,"

Paris noticed her discomfort. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take over your motherly duties. I just thought I'd do that so you wouldn't have to."

"No it's okay Paris. I just…"

"What?"

"I guess I just wish it was me taking care of Rory," she whispered, ashamed of her words.

Paris didn't know what to say to that.

But Lorelei continued anyway. "I know you guys are close, I mean come on, I'm her mother. I can tell when she's completely in love; I just wish that she wanted me to comfort her through this."

"I do you want you to be here for me." Rory said, coming out of her room. "I'm sorry if I shut you out. I just can't deal with this all right now." She started crying, her hands covering her bright blue eyes.

Paris wanted to rush straight to her side, but she knew that Lorelei wanted and needed to take this one. As mother and daughter embraced, Paris just stood back and watched with envy. Not of Lorelei, for Rory's affection, but for what the two had together.

When they broke apart, both were crying. Lorelei muttered something about making coffee, and crossed the kitchen. Paris pulled out one of the chairs, and took a seat at the small table. Rory wiped her eyes gently before smiling softly at the blonde. Paris mouthed 'you okay?' to her, and Rory crossed the kitchen to sit on her lap. Paris rubbed her shoulders, then wrapped her arms around the other girls small waist.

Rory closed her eyes, a smile coming to her face as she leaned back into Paris. She let out a small sigh, finally relaxing completely.

Lorelei watched the interaction between the two from the corner of her eye. Paris was whispering something in Rory's ear, but Lorelei found that she was no longer jealous or upset. She poured three cups of the hot liquid, and carefully carried them to the table.

--

Eventually, Paris managed to get Rory away from the constant flow of coffee, and back to her room.

"You realize you're never going to rest now, with all that coffee floating around in your system."

"Hey this is me we're talking about. Coffee has the exact opposite effect on Gilmores. It puts us right to sleep."

"Well prove it true and get some sleep, okay? We have to get you rested so you can be back trading barbs with your mother again."

Rory smirked at her. "You just miss my constant competition, and can't wait to get back to Chilton."

"Yeah that too." She gently pushed her towards the bed. "Now go to bed." Rory complied, but left the comforter turned down, a quiet invitation to the other girl. Paris didn't disappoint as she slid in next to her. Rory grinned at her, placing a small kiss on her smooth cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she nuzzled up to Paris.

--

Authors note: Aww, isn't that sweet? Anyway, I'd love it if you lovely people who have taken your time to read my fic will take a few more precious seconds to review it…


	4. The Beginning

A Cry for Help

Chapter 4 – The Beginning

Awaking later in the day, Paris was confused by her surroundings, and a strange weight over her nearly numb arm. She started to move, then the events of the past few days came back to her. The attack. She nearly cried, with all that Rory had to endure.

As if hearing her thoughts, the girl in her arms shifted in her sleep, and Paris pulled her closer. Rory let out a contented sigh from the warmth, and intertwined her fingers with the blonde's.

"Mmm," Rory purred. "Morning."

Paris kissed her bare shoulder. "Morning." Rory turned around in Paris' arms to face her. "Did you sleep better this time sweetie?"

"Much." Rory moved her hand up to Paris' face, and gently pushed some stray hair out of her face

"Good." Paris whispered, lightly interlocking their hands. Rory slid closer to the blonde, so that they were pressed tightly together. Paris' eyes widened, and her tongue shot out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

"Paris, I really want to kiss you right now."

Paris was shocked by the girl's statement, and didn't know what to say.

"Uh… I… and, you…"

"For someone with as large a vocabulary as you, Ms. Gellar, you certainly seem to be having trouble using the English language." She smirked at the blonde, who had turned a bright red color, and was attempting to turn away from the taller girl. Rory, however, was not ready to give up yet. She pulled Paris back to her and gently kissed her forehead, running her fingers down her arm. Paris shivered at the contact, and closed her eyes as Rory kissed a path down her face, and as her lips brushed against the corner of Paris', the blonde pulled away slightly.

"Paris? What's wrong?" Rory looked at her with concern.

Paris looked in Rory's eyes. "Ror, I want to make sure you're ready for something like that. I mean, I want to kiss you so much, but the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

Rory smiled at her, and stroked her cheek softly. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. Now that I know you feel the same way, I'm sick of waiting. I don't want this whole situation to stop me from getting what I've wanted for so long. If anything, I want it to be a reminder to live each day to the fullest, and to take chances, because who knows what could happen tomorrow."

Paris smiled back at her, and moved closer to the other girl. When Rory leaned in again, this time there was no hesitation.

Although Paris had never kissed anyone before, her kiss was one that spoke of her passion for the girl in her arms. Rory was stunned at the touch of her lips, as it easily outpaced any kiss she had ever had before. She never wanted to it to end.

Paris wrapped her arm around Rory's waist, pulling them tightly together. Rory's hands lost themselves in Paris' blonde tresses, and Paris broke the kiss, sighing lightly and tilting back her head. Rory took advantage of this position by placing gentle kisses over her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. At Paris' moan, Rory pulled back slightly.

"You okay?" she whispered softly.

Paris looked at her and smiled. "Never better."

Rory managed a quick "good," before refocusing her assault on Paris' lips once more. She nipped gently at Paris' lip, sucking it into her mouth, her tongue running lightly across it. Paris shivered with delight, and held Rory close, unable to do much more than just feel the girl in her arms and melt as she granted access to Rory's explorative tongue.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Rory pulled back, and rested her head on against Paris', her eyes still closed. "Wow," she whispered, opening them slowly to meet Paris' wide eyed stare.

"Yeah wow." Paris couldn't resist running her hand along Rory's flushed face, and Rory sighed in contentment at her actions.

"Let's just stay here forever, and never move." Rory said, moving closer to Paris, and nuzzling her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. Paris tightened her grip, and pulled the covers over them.

"Ok," she whispered, kissing Rory's head softly. "But I think you might get hungry. And eventually you'll miss Chilton. And coffee. Especially the coffee."

"Ok, you may have a point. But I don't have to like it." Paris laughed at her pout as they both sat up. Reluctantly, Rory stood and calmed her unruly hair. Paris' wasn't doing much better, thanks to Rory's insistent hands.

Lorelei poked her head in the door. "You girls awake?" Rory gave her a smile and a silent sigh of relief that she hadn't walked in a few moments earlier. "I made breakfast," she continued.

"You made breakfast?" Rory asked, slightly suspicious.

"Ok, well it's afternoon, so I made lunch."

"Let me try again then. _You_ made lunch?"

"Well, I called Al's, and picked it up."

"That sounds much more truthful."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Will you two just eat already?"

Rory laughed, and held out her hand to help Paris to her feet. She planted a quick kiss on the blonde's lips, and tugged her out into the bright kitchen. She looked around. Same old kitchen, but sunlight filtered in through the white curtains and a faint smile graced her lips. Yesterday felt like an ending, and today was a bright new beginning.

A/N: After a few years, our story ends… rather abruptly, yes, but it's time for finishing these stories which people so patiently read. Keep on the lookout for more in the Paris/Rory category. Thanks for reading!


End file.
